narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sainogan
The Sainogan is a dojutsu that appears in most members of the Sano Clan. The Sainogan, as it progresses through stages of development, begins to awaken hidden abilities in its wielder, so the powers can vary between users. Apearance is azure blue with three black triangles spiraling around the pupil during usuage. Stages: A potential Sainogan user cannot merely wake the eyes at any moment. A possible user's eyes will continuously turn azure blue. If the potential user then becomes strong enough, the eyes will exit dormancy and activate. Abilities: The Sainogan has the natural visual capability to capture greater light, resulting in the eye becoming a powerful visual receptor. This gives the eye a greater ability to discriminate objects, as in it can distinguish objects from greater distances. As well this also gives the eye the ability to visualize more "sectors" per second, thus an enhanced ability to distinguish motion and react to it. This is not to say the eyes necessarily predict the motion of the target, but rather because each sector of motion is being captured with such accuracy, the eyes assist the wielder in reacting to motion in the present. Dendoshi ("Electric Control") is the initial ability of the Sainogan. The name of this ability stems from its effects on the nervous system of the user. Because the signals that are being enhanced are directed concentrated to the motor neurons, the signals sent to the efferent nerves from the spinal cord allow for quicker and sharper movement of the targeted muscles. The effects of Dendoshi on the efferent nerves, the nerves by which signals are released outward from the central nervous system to the targeted muscles and glans, assist in reaction rather than distinguishing. More specifically, this targets the motor nerves, which are responsible distinctively for the muscles. The signals sent allow he muscles to move more sharply and quickly. The speed of the wielder's movement is drastically enhanced as long as this stays in effect. As well attack strength is enhanced because of how fast the attacks are conducted and the added snap to each attack due to the muscles' sharp movements. The drawback to Dendoshi is that, although the cells stimulated are not being stressed by time, the ability itself is. A masterful user of the Dendoshi can keep the ability in effect for at most 4-5 posts at a time. After that a 3 post recovery period is necessary before reactivation. If the ability is pushed beyond the time limit, then the effects could reverse themselves, causing painful muscular contractions which would dull movement, reformation of injuries whose recovery was hastened by Dendoshi. Dairokkan ("Sixth Sense") the secondary ability present in Saisei's Sainogan. The effect of Dairokkan is the ability to see imagery with sound waves, making the eyes acoustic lens and giving color to sound. This is far beyond echo location, sonar, or ultrasound. Saisei can see 3 dimensional images substituting light with sound. The Sainogan allows the wielder to instantly identify frequencies, structural defects, of objects at a glance by it's color. Once activated, the eyes lose color in appearance while all 5 senses are amplified and merged into one single sense. The visual acuity is improved, the visible spectrum extends to infrared and ultraviolet. Dairokkan allows the shinobi to see in total darkness with heat signatures in infrared or by using any type of ambient sound to illuminate an area. This allows him to instantly see the composition, structural defects, and frequency of material objects at a glance. While in use, the primary use of Sainogan is negated along with Dendoshi and, in some cases, once deactivated the user will experience temporary blindness. Overuse can cause more costly effects to the eyes and body. Eien No Sainogan: The final advancement of the Sainogan. While the Sainogan is awakened through conflict of the heart and denial of the past, the latter is awakened through acceptance and peace of the heart. As the apex of the Sainogan ability, the ien No Sainogan enhances the previous abilities beyond their former stage. Appearance is golden orange with three black bars spiraling around the pupil during usage. Abilities: The Eien No Sainogan is unique because it visualizes anything within a single sector factor of the user, within 360 degrees of visual sensory. This form of insight is limited by the fact that it can only see within a single sector factor, meaning that other objects can still obscure its sight. Kanchikishi ("Sense Control") is the ability that is present in Eien No Sainogan, and is the advancement of both the Dendoshi and Dairokkan. Kanchikishi directly enhances the senses, by stimulating the afferent nerves, which are responsible for sensory functions. Unlike the Dendoshi, these impulses can be manipulated at will. For example, the user can suppress the feeling of pain by numbing an area of his body at will. As well, because the accuracy of the control is focused on the afferent nerves, the efferent nerves will not be suppressed in any way, therefore allowing sharp motion even if the user has numbed his entire body. Visual sensory is also further enhanced during Kanchikishi. The Kanchikishi is limited even further than the Dairokkan, however, in terms of its drawbacks. When used beyond its time constraints, the effects could reverse, causing temporary blindness and numbness of the body to the point where movement is not possible. Like the former's adverse effects, these are only temporary.